Syndicate/Episodes
This is a list of episodes in The ACS. Throughout April and June of 2013, new episodes of The ACS aired every Thursday on KM TV. After its two month hiatus, new episodes would air every Monday. During seasons two through four, new episodes aired every Sunday. Season one Note: The first season takes place in 2023. Major plot lines *Six heroes — John the Marksman, Bagel, Web, Nozus, Collector and JJam — form the ACS to combat villainy and ensure justice. *The ACS comes under fire and protest groups begin to form. *Wario, a reformed protester, becomes the seventh member of the ACS. *Chrome, Wario's former ally, goes to extreme lengths to end the team. *An ominous and mysterious division of the government called Project Venture is operating behind-the-scenes. *Net is created by Professor Carrotstein to further Venture's goals. Season two Note: After the episode Symbiotic Relationship, the year the show takes place is changed to 2024. Major plot lines *Invader Rob forms the Non-ACS with MattBoo, Hagel, and Animus. Chrome later joins as an act of goodwill towards the ACS. *Dr. Unknown returns with vague motives. *The vigilante Erin becomes the eighth member of the ACS. *AIA is created by Nozus to be the ninth member of the ACS. *A villainous group called Imperium is intent on world peace. Season three Note: The third season takes place in 2033. Unlike other seasons, season three takes a more lighthearted approach. Season three finale Season four Cancelled episodes *'Panda 2: Ross Returns:' Perry becomes corrupted and turns the size of Godzilla. With the help of Ross, the ACS defeats Perry and returns him to his normal state. Part of the cancelled Panda story arc. Originally going to be written by Derpy, it was cancelled due to similarities to Letting the Cat out of the Bag. *'Panda 3: The DAX:' Zar kidnaps the ACS. Ross hears about their kidnapping so he forms the DAX, a team consisting of himself, Tammy, Perry, Kyle, Diane, Mango, and W3 Source. The team goes and saves the ACS. In the end, the ACS thanks Ross by offering him a position as their eighth member. Ross declines this offer. Part of the cancelled Panda story arc. Originally going to be written by Derpy, it was cancelled due to canon inconsistencies and similarities to A Team of their Own. Shorts These are short extras that appear after episodes of The ACS, during season two and the following seasons. In the Japanese dub, they are called omake. Most are comedic bits, though some tend to explain certain subjects. Each are usually one to three minutes long. These shorts use recurring themes which are listed below. *'Comedic bits' *'Nicktropolis Sightseeing:' JJam and Collector tour notable places in Nicktropolis. *'Priceless Paraphernalia:' Nozus explains notable equipment and weaponry. *'Notables in Nicktropolis:' John and Bagel explain notable characters. *'Mail Time:' Wario and Web answer fan mail. *'Nick's Brand Spankin' Calastrafilicialoawesomeness Game Show:' A trivia quiz game show hosted by Nick, starring different characters each time. *'The First Generation:' Comedic bits starring the ACS as children in elementary school. Characters are drawn as children in a SD style. *'Miscellaneous bits:' Usually informative. Simplified episode guide Category:The ACS (series) Category:Episodes